


Izu the Pokestar

by TheTwistedFate



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Did I say cannon compliant Yeah I lied, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Friend, Smart Midoriya Izuku, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwistedFate/pseuds/TheTwistedFate
Summary: Without a quirk can I still be a hero"No I am afraid not"It is possible with pokemon by your sideStory is adopted





	1. The rules

**Author's Note:**

> This story was adopted from wattpad from an author named SimpleyMemey the first real chapter will be out around friday

Sorry but this will be vital to the actual story

  
So the original author put it up after one chapter so for the rules of the story this is what I have  
pieced together  
\- Izuku is quirkless until after the first time he was attacked by the sludge villain(slight  
change from original were it was after the second one  
\- All might does not offer him One For All and I absolutely will not give it to him  
\- He uses his Pokemon to get into UA and become a hero  
\- Bakugou is still an ass to him and will hate him  
\- He is the only one who can use Pokemon but it is still a game in the Bnha universe

  
Now onto his quirk this is how I think it works  
\- He can summon any non legendary Pokemon in their base form so if he wanted a  
lucario he would get riolu and they will start at level five  
\- He has to train them up himself for them to gain moves and evolve  
\- There is no evolution or mega stones but i have a way to include z stones.  
\- They can be affected status wise by quirks for example Midnight sleep, kaminari  
paralized  
\- Follows gen 7 logic

Now that I have made the rules I will have him use 3 Pokémon. I have decided on Ralts and  
starly. Comment on what the third one should be and I will choose 1 but it must be a normal (no  
legendary, no mystical, no stone evolution, and no Melmetal) base form pokemon


	2. Prologue the awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early chapter. The begining of izukus journey still need more suggestion before I chose the third temate so far I have 3

This = normal

_ Is _ =thoughts

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = izuku mumbling

For Midoriya is was like any other day he sat in his middle school class, got insulted, and then beaten up. This is Midoriya Izuku a kid that has a dream to be a hero. Unfortunately there is one problem and that is he ‘is’ part of the 20% of people who are quirkless this has lead to him being bullied. Any back to the story his teacher walked in.

“I could pass out these career aptitude test but honestly what's the point you all want to be heroes don't you” the teacher exclaimed while the class started using their quirks” Hey don;t lump me in with the rest of these losers i’m the only one here capable of becoming an top hero they would be lucky to be sidekicks(you know who)

“You think your better than us bakagou” I don’t think I know “oh yeah Midoriya wants to go to Ua as well don’t you. Of course saying this cause the class to burst out laughing but midoriya had enough.

Why can’t I become a hero them. “Your quirkless come on midoriya your useless” said Yubi(fingers) oh yeah what about you your grades are 3 lowest and all you can do is extend your fingers with make them easier to break. I at least have the intelligence to back me up. Shouted midoriya effectively shutting the class before the bell rang and students start to file out

As Izuku was packing up he gets cornered by Bakugou and Tsubara (Yubi left do to the embarrassment) so deku you think Your hot shit because you stood up well guess What YOUR NOT suited bakugou while taking his notebook and blowing it up. “If you truly wanted to be a hero, there is a way. Take a swan dive And pray you get born with even a decent quirk in your next life” bakugou maniacally says as he walks out of the room laughing.

Izuku goes down to fish out his notebook  _ Stupid kach- no he doesn’t deserve that name stupid bakugou doesn’t he know that suicide bating can get him blacklisted from becoming a hero that ass. Well better go home better take the long way and go under the tunnel.  _ As he saying this the manhole begins to shake “ah a medium sized invisibility cloak you'll do.” a man made of sludge says as he goes to attack midoriya for him to jump to the side as he knows basic self defense. Unfortunately for him the sludge villain managed to capture him with his speed. “I honestly didn’t think you would evade me but now i got you thanks your my hero” the sludge villain said.  _ No i can’t die here my mom needs me i need to escape wait _ hey sewage “eh ahhhhh” the sludge villain screams as izuku uses his pencil to stab his eye.

You brat I’ll kill you painfully for that. Suddenly the man hole burst open. **I THINK NOT VILLIAN why because I am here DETROIT SMASH. **“Damn you all mi--g-ht” the villain screeches as he is splattered over the underpass while midoriya passes out. All Might is then seen repeatedly slapping izuku to wake him up **hey kid wake up, wake up kid.** Huh A-ll-ll-ll M-i-igh-ht imypurbiggestfanitsonicetomeetyou. **Ha ha ha, nice to see a fan but i need to go I did sign your notebook for you know your quite knowledgeable aren’t you. **Yeah thanks all might before you go can I ask you a question (all might still has around 5 minute left in this story for plot reasons later). ** You just did but go ahead young uh** Midoriya Izuku sir **young Midoriya.**

_ Deep breaths izuku deep breaths.  _ Can I even though I don't have a quirk still be a hero.

While izuku is looking down he doesn’t see all might hesitating.  **I am sorry young Midoriya but I do not think you can be a hero. There are lots of dangerous villains who would be able to overwhelm you I is just to dangerous. Even if it wasn’t society might not accept a quirkless hero I am truly sorry.** He said sounding sorry _ stupid izuku of course he would say that. _

I see thank you sir i guess i should have expected that.  ** _Crap i’m almost out of time. _ ** **There are still noble professions like police officers and firefighters however I must go and take this guy to the station he says waving the bottle with the villain in it around. ** This is the last thing he says before jumping away leaving a dust cloud behind him from the power of his jump.. 

ofcourseishouldhaveexpected thisbutitstilldoesn’tmakeithurtlessand..  Hey kid you look lost. A man with a black hoodie dark jeans and neon blue gloves. He suddenly took his gloves off and they are suddenly coated in a plasma red energy. How about I give you some directions in exchange you can give me all that you own. Izuku starts backing up in fear before he could run away he notices something in his hands a pokeball. Come on now kid just listen and no one will get hurt too badly. Izuku will little options left throws the pokeball and yells the name he first thinks of. RALTS I CHOSE YOU before it opened revealing. Ral Ralts the ralts? Said. oh so you can use pokemon interesting but i will have to kill you know before jumping at them with his glowing fists. Ralts suddenly used confusion making him stop and back off for a second. Izuku suddenly shouts for Ralts to use disable. In doing this the man's hands lose their glow.

Fuck kid what did you do with my quirk. The man said losing control showing his anger. Not wasting time he grabbed a bottle off the ground and commands ralts to use confusion. Once disoriented the man was knocked out by the glass bottle breaking over his head and izuku and ralts running away.

_ Wait how did this happen im quirkless no i'm obviously quirked but why now. _ Shaking his head he bends down as asks ralts are you my pokemon. “Ral ral” ralts says while nodding. Okay then let's learn about this quirk together he says as he returns ralts. As he walks home he hears an explosion so he goes to see it. When he arrives he is scared by what he sees. The sludge villain has captured a hostage while the alley is on fire and the heroes are not doing anything. Getting closer he sees the hostage. Bakugou. Is the last thing he says before his and everyone's surprise he runs towards them with one thought. 

Save him _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No the story can start and remember any more ideas for the final teammate list it and it will be chosen before the third chapter good luck.


	3. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sludge villian accident and the aftermath plus quirk discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a winner

This = normal

_ Is _ =thoughts

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = izuku mumbling

“Here” = pokemon or some others speech

Last time on Pokestar Z

Getting closer he sees the hostage. Bakugou. Is the last thing he says before his and everyone's surprise he runs towards them with one thought. 

Save him

Izuku rushes toward the crowd ignoring the cires of the heroes telling him to stop and come back. _ Why an i running what am I going to do to stop him ralts can’t help in this case wait let's try something. _STARLY STAND BY FOR BATTLE.(cookie points if you figure out the reference.)

Suddenly the pokeball releases a Starly relieving Izuku that it worked. _ Oh Thank God. _“Is that a pokemon. Still this meat suit is better scram kid. The sludge man exclaimed as the crowd starts mummering about to them a random kid summoning a starley to take on a villain.

However he paid the crowd no mind as he was already trying to save bakugou. Starly use tackle on his eye(izuku has a subconscious knowledge of the moves they first know). It land casing the sludge man to release bakugou long enough for him to breath and yell at izuku. WHAT THE YELL I DON’T NEED YOUR HELP HOW ARE YOU EVEMDGVK. Before he could finish he was swept back up and the villain used his tentacle to slash at starly with surprising speed hitting it. “Star star”. No starley use roost. (each Pokemon will also get 1 egg move) out of thin air glowing white feathers appear and go into starly for it to glow white for a second. Now that you hp is back up rush him with quick attack. As he says this he rushes towards the sludge to claw bakugou free to turn up unsuccessful. The sludge villain screeches at him going to strike him for a final time but was stopped. **I must thank you young man you have reminded me of the true essence of a hero.** “Damn you all might”. ** DETROIT SMASH. **In doing this not only does he defeat the sludge villain but changes the weather. 

Afterward as All Might and Bakugou are being praised the Pro heroes scald Midoriya. What were you thinking you could have gotten hurt you should’ve let the pro heroes deal with it death arm scolded while Backdraft gets ready to join in Midoriya however stops him. And why did I have to jump in then. If i should have let a hero deal with it why were you all watching and let me do the work before All Might came in. as he says the the pro heroes are silenced as he walked away and on his way home he is stopped by bakugou. DEKU!!! I don’t know what you were thinking but I didn’t need your help I would’ve been better off on my own. How were you able to do that your quirkless weak subspecies of a person. This however causes Izuku to laugh and tell him. It’s my quirk Bakagou (yes that is spelled right). Yeah right nerd the hag wants me home but I will find out how you did this tomorrow. This is the last thing he said to me before he stalked off. _ Well that was that better head home. _

**I am here. Young Midoriya I would like to apologize for what I said. I was wrong and woul… ** DON”T FINISH THAT SENTENCE. Midoriya shouts. You told me that someone quirkless would be useless in a heroics situation and now that I have a quirk your apologizing. You aren’t sorry goodbye All Might. Izuku said before running of missing the steam coming off of all might. ** _I made a mistake._ **

When he got home his mother Inko charged him. My baby are you alright, are you hurt how did you summon a pokemon. As Inko rambled izuku realized where he got it from. Mom I discovered my quirk I can be a hero now. My baby i’m so proud i’ll make Katsudon. Thanks mom i’m going to my room to try and learn about my quirk I won't break anything. Okay dinner will be done in 30 minutes. In his room izuku starts discovering that he can only use one at a time when he was only able to summon ralts with the pokeball or just starly without ralts. Next he determined based on moves they will be around level five as starly and ralts new level five moves. However when looking over them believed that training can help level them up and guessed they could evolve as he couldn't summon staraptor. Finally he attempted to bring out a Cobalian and failed learning he can’t summon any legendaries.

After dinner he went to his room and grabbed his jacket at went to the door. Mom i’m going to the beach i’ll be back before 9. Okay stay safe Izuku. Once izuku leaves he heads to the beach planning what to do. _ If I have to train them to get them to level up or gain moves i would be best to limit it to 3 teammates so i have options, don’t have to train to many so they will level quicker, and it makes them easier to remember on me I already have ralts and starly._

His thought ended when he got to the beach he started to go near the center and brought out ralts. Ralts I need you to help me clear out a patch by using confusion to push stuff away and to help carry things using double team(the battle with the one person leveled ralts up but izuku doesn't fully know), as saying this he picks up a truck tire. “Ralts ral” ralts nodded vigorously before using confusion to knock stuff away. Around twenty-three minutes later they had a small area clear and ralts took Izuku leg.

Yes ralts actually it could get annoying to say it repeatedly would you like a nickname. Ralts looked confused before happily nodding. Okay your name is Dawn, because you brought forward the dawn of our new dream so what did you need Dawn. Dawn looked happy before teleporting? Dawn you guys can level up you learned teleport i’m so happy Izuku says while hugging Dawn.(early levels level quicker) Sorry but I need you to return now. A beam returns Dawn to the pokeball. Now time for our final teammate. Out of all the options I think you will get along the best so let's go. Buneary I choose you. “Bun Bun Buneary.” 

I'll call you GrimRabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep epicjay won but a honourable mention to authorless lilly and their bulbasaur. Buneary was the winner. Epic Jay won due to evolution potential team dynamic and theme idea


	4. Chapter 2 Trainer meets a Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nedzu sir are you going somewhere.” A tied hobo looking caterpillar says looking at his boss “ you normally are never in such a hurry” Nedzus response causes him shivering in reply to what he said.
> 
> Why yes Aizawa I do. I’m going to meet a potential student over something rather important hopefully it nothing much. The Mammalian Principal said way to cheerily for what he was saying. Without giving Aizawa time to reply he heads out into a cab before heading to the Midoriya residence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right nedzu and izuku meet early but why does nedzu have need for izuku.

Part 2 Trainer meets a chimera

This = normal

_ Is _ =thoughts

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = izuku mumbling

“Here” = pokemon or some others speech

What Izuku didn’t know yet is that there was a video recorded of him that is circulating online. This chapter starts of in the office of someone’. Is he a dog, a bear, or a mouse nobody knew but himself with the only thing people are sure of is that he is Nedzu. He was watching the video of Izuku and had notes around him._ Hmm on his registration he is quirkless. So in other words from stress he developed a quirk or him. But he seems to summon pocket mon i believe there called I need to check on him to see how he treats them after all they are intelligent living creatures. _After this thought he leaves his office and out the door.

“Nedzu sir are you going somewhere.” A tied hobo looking caterpillar says looking at his boss “ you normally are never in such a hurry” Nedzus response causes him shivering in reply to what he said.

Why yes Aizawa I do. I’m going to meet a potential student over something rather important hopefully it nothing much. The Mammalian Principal said way to cheerily for what he was saying. Without giving Aizawa time to reply he heads out into a cab before heading to the Midoriya residence.

It was Saturday the day after the so called sludge incident and he, Dawn, Nova, and Grimrabbit have trained at the beach clearing out a large portion of it as well as learning what moves his pokemon knows and memorizing them. At the moment he is going over them in his head. _ Dawn seems to know disable, confusion, double team, teleport, disarming voice, and lucky chant. Mine seem able to use six moves max otherwise it could use growl. Nova knows roost, tackle, quick attack, wing attack, and growl . Finally GrimRabbit seems the most diverse with teeter dance, rain dance, foresight, pound, and endure levels bei… _His thought was ended by the ringing doorbell catches his attention

“Izu can you get the door, i’m busy making lunch and tea.” his mother hurriedly says from the kitchen. Sure Mom he says going to the door and opening it to see nothing. “ Down here kid” a mammal said bellow him greeted “Am I a bear, a dog, or a mouse I’m UA principal Nedzu.” Sir you gave me a trick question as you are none of the above we know your a mammal due to the choices you gave but your most likely a chimera with a mix between dog breed and bear dna. “_ So he saw through the question and even gave me an answer he’s smart” “ _good job but I am here for more than riddles may I come in” he says while smiling. 

Sure would you like some tea I think I know what you would like to discuss. “While thank you I would love some tea what flavor might it be” the Chimera responded. We have Oolong tea, Hey mom we have a guest could you pour two cups of tea please, izuku says while getting an affirmative answer. Once they had their tea they sat down and izuku spoke up. I am just guessing but your here about my quirk right, the ability to summon intelligent life forms similar to you able to use moves each similar to a quirk makes you want to see how I treat them. “Correct young man not just that but you were registered as quirkless so it makes me wonder where you got it.” he says while sipping his tea. Understandable give me a minute come on out Dawn. “Ral Ral”. this is the first time I summoned you see that say I was attacked by a villian. Not to mention how the quirkless are treated when another villain tried to rob me the stress caused me to develop my quirk. “_So it’s not him good.”_ and while I do train them I never force them and I train to battle alongside them. “ Well I need to update you quirk regrestitry you are applying to my school so can you tell me what it does” Sure

After their conversation they said goodbye before parting ways with nedzu going back to Yuuei and Izuku going to the beach to train Nova. When Nedzu got to Yuuei he terrified his staff. Sir why do you look so happy. A terrified present mic said. “ well you see I have a potential new personal student” he cheerfully said causing the staff to go pale. “ oh by the way I need to plan something so I have a job for you Kayama-san.” Now midnight wasn’t scared of much but Nedzu was one of them. Wh-hat D-d-do-o you n-ee-e-ed m-e-ee to do she stuttered out. 

“ download on my computer an emulator for the Pokemon games.” Now while this confused them nobody said anything in fear of the Chimera.

Izuku has officially arrived at the beach and started to train Nova “star star”. Nova use quick attack to knock down that trash pile as soon as you can. Doing this he sees the pile fall. HEY NOVA. “ly starly”. I want to try something can you use quick attack while I hold your leg I want to see if you can boost me. “Star star” Nova says while they test it and it works they both go fast yet slower as starly has added weight. While training with Nova hours become days and days become a month before it starts gaining moves like double team. Nova use double team then quick attack on the target. 

Nova destroys the target before it starts glowing. NOVA YOU OKAY. as he shouts this Nova changes it shape and size until it burst out of the glow but different. “STARAVIA”. Nova you evolved, You Evolved. YOU EVOLVED, izuku shouted before hugging Nova in joy not as a Starly but as a Staravia.(evolves at level 14). Lets try out our new strength use double team. Instead of 5 clones it created 10. Wow you doubled your double team now use quick attack. In saying this Nova becomes a blur. Nova I am so proud of you but I also need to train GrimRabbit so I need you to return for now. Instead of waiting, Nova chirps and flies to the ball hitting the button and returning itself. Hm looks like our friendship is increasing. 

Sending out GR(GrimRabbit) he starts talking to it. GrimRabbit you, Dawn, and Nova have helped me so much so will you please help me help train with you. “Bun Bun” GR nods before starting to move trash for Izuku to join in with it and together start laughing while working.

What neither notice is a tall lanky blond looking at them from a distance frowning at himself watching the to happily working with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential personal student, evolution and regretful allmight I regret nothing.


	5. 9 months training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember nova already used 1 of 10 months also I know I said 3 but I had to add a fourth but you wont know who it is till much much later

This = normal

_ Is _ =thoughts

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works  = english

“Here” = pokemon or some others speech

Izuku woke up early in the morning so he got up, got dressed, and made breakfast. For him and his mom he made Miso soup with some baked fish while fixing together fruits and yogurt for his pokemon. He found that they liked the taste of fruits and the dairy had proper calcium for them allowing them to grow stronger and happier. He sent out Dawn first to eat and after her Nova, before finally feeding GM. he headed to school with GM out where now that he had a quirk everyone was pretending to be nice to him. This made him mad because they didn’t even apologize they just pretend it never happened. Even the teacher started being nicer to him and stopping bakugou he even gave Bakugou a detention for trying to attack him once. All of it was because he had a powerful quirk now, some of his classmates wanting to see certain Pokemon from him but he shut them down and ignored him. Still Izuku knew he had some catching up to do so he and his team decided to train by cleaning Dagobah Beach.

When he got there he decided to split each month for each Pokemon with the first three being for Dawn, the third through sixth for Gm, and 2 of the last three for Nova. the last month would be solely for personal training as he would need to be able to fight with his team, alongside his team, and without his team. And with that the first month began. He had Dawn use double team while using disarming voice to break apart rubble so it was easier to carry. That month was all about getting Dawn reaction time and speed quicker. Near the middle of the second month Dawn learned magical leaf instead of lucky chant proving Izuku right. This however confused him until he realized it was his thoughts that chose the moves as he never really cared for lucky chant

By the end of month two Dawn was quicker than when they started as well as slightly stronger however nothing new happened. The third month changed that. About a quarter of the way through the month the beach was around 27% cleaned with the two of them. However while moving the truck he noticed that the bottom was stabbed trough so when they moved it it Izuku accidentally slashed his leg. As he hissed in pain Dawn came over. “Ral Ral” ralts hurried over and glowed pink before it transferred to her hands and pulsed forward healing his leg good as new. Dawn did you learn heal pulse, izuku happily asked while Dawn nodded before using it again pulsing in an outward motion instead of focused. However Dawn what move did you forget, going through the moves they learned it forgot confusion. They ended the third month with 29% done.

After Dawn was done training they went to GrimRabbit(female by the way). They started the 4th month of by smashing the rubble into smaller manageable pieces to carry. For the most part GM didn’t do much but it would spend time sitting in the sun. at the beginning of the fifth month GM made a big discovery that she wanted to share. “Bun Bun”. What is it GrimRabbit. GM suddenly started absorbing energy before firing a beam of energy destroying a pile of trash it used Solar Beam (if dawns can use ice beam mine can use solar beam). By the end of the fifth month the beach was 53% clean.

The sixth month was dedicated to using its move in repetition to change between them quicker why spending time speeding up the time it took to charge solar beam. Suddenly as a piece was falling a few away GM jumped up and kicked it before trying again and missing taking some damage. It was this moment that izuku relized that GM leveled up faster and learned jump kick beacuase of its experince group relizing how stupid he was for forgeting it they ended the moth with 65% of the beach clean.

Finally it was Novas turn to train and they did a lot of flying with izuku holding on so they could adjust to it as well as increasing speed. They used double team to haul the garbage to the dump managing to clear the beach to 79% clear he also over the months have been gaining media attention so he had to get a quirk permit for clearing the beach. He got one surprisingly easy however he felt it was because the government didn’t want to use resources to finish the beach so they decided to let him. Nova managed to learn endeavor instead on tackle and by the end of the Month 92% completed.

It was Izuku's month to himself but he realized his team had one fatal flaw so he went against his code and summoned one more and gave it training while he finished the beach. By the time the month was over the Pokemon was level 12 (i know what it is and is letting you wait to see) and izuku had a well defined 6 pack, cleaning the beach 100% 1 week before the entrance exam. . On his way to shop to celebrate he saw a horned blond mumbling to herself

whatamItodoi’mlostandi… as she went on they looked at her weird before Izuku went up to her. Hello my names Izuku Midoriya can I help you. The girl looked surprised before a look of joy overtook her face. Oh Yes Oh Yes thank you my name is pony and I'm lost i’m looking for XXX XXX Lane. I'm from Texas but i’m here for Yuuei. Me t.. Sorry Me to. do you have trouble with japanese. Izuku says this as they walk towards a cafe and have a seat. How do you know english. Yeah I do I’m worried it will cause me to fail and I don't know what I'll do. Before she could get into a mumble storm izuku stopped her. 

Last name Pony? Izuku asks while getting out a piece of paper. Tsunotori why, she asks confused. Izuku smiles and hands her a paper with his number on it. My mom is a nurse so I'm giving you my number. Also to answer your question my dad works overseas in america. The reason why to teach you cpr to help you be a hero and also. He pauses to add a dramatic effect.

I can tutor you in Japanese if you want me to Tsunotori-san, he says getting a happy nod from the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So izuku is tutoring pony if there are ships it will be one and izus friend group will be pony, ochako, tokoyami, momo, and koda.


	6. It begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat late update in this we get closer to entering UA what are all izukus plans well lets see

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = English

“Here” = pokemon or some others speech

It has been a week since Izuku has meet Pony. He has spent the last week tutoring her and teaching her the basics of cpr. Today however is the day of the Yueei Entrance Exam and Pony had already went on ahead. As he walks up to the school he marvels at the size missing a rock before tripping on it._ Or I could just die. _ Was his thought before he suddenly started floating. The girl who stopped him started Talking.

I stopped you with my quirk! Sorry for not asking but I figured you wouldn’t want to fall face first into the ground. She smiled. Before she could continue on Izuku stopped her. Thank you miss uhh. He starts before realizing he doesn’t doesn;t know her name. Oh my names Uraraka Ochako, Uraraka responded. Thank you Uraraka-san yeah face planting wouldn’t be pleasant but we should head in before we’re late he responded before they went in with one thought on his mine _ I talked to a cute girl. _

When he gets inside he of course was seated against Bakugou freaking Katsuki so he sat down and took out a notebook as he felt that being able to take notes would help him in the long run. Suddenly in the auditorium the lights turned off as a blond man with a cockatoo style haircut wearing leather came up to the stand this Man was Present Mic. Then Mic did what any sane person would do.

ALRIGHT, LET'S GET STARTED CAN I GET A HEEEEYYYY, Mic shouts only to receive silence. Despite the somewhat sadding display he ventured on like it never happened. He goes on to explain the exam before s blue haired teen shot up raising his hand. Excuse me! I Have a question, On the Sheet it says that there are 4 robots yet you are only explaining four if this is an oversight it is shameful for such a prestigious school, He rants before turning a pointing at izuku. And you with the curly hair you have been looking down this entire time while this is happening if your not going to take this seriously then leave, he finished off. Now in another universe izuku would back down and apologize but this is not that universe.

Honestly, in my opinion, if anyone should leave its you, izuku starts out. Wha.. before the teen could argue izuku went on. So first, to notice me you would have to constantly look at me when you should have looked up front. Second, My head was down because I was writing in my notebook filling it with useful information and making strategies to do to get the most points while limiting property damage, so you're telling me that you want brute force your way through not very smart. Third, If you find me planning distracting what would you tell a crying child outside a burning building their parents are stuck in to shut up and you can’t save them because they distract you how very heroic of you. Izuku says with as much sarcasm he can muster. 

By this point the teen is embarrassed and trying to shrink in on himself while others are snickering at him but to the teens horror izuku finished off. And finally, If we were heroes and this was a meeting you interrupting and not waiting till the end to asks questions you could be costing lives of people who would still be alive if you waited now sit down and let Mic finish. With that said sorry for taking up time Mic, he says switching to a kind and happy smile making Mic stop internally laughing and comparing Izuku to Aizawa and continue on with his presentation.

Thank you examine as I was getting to there is also a final robot that is called the zero pointer. It isn’t unbeatable per say but it won’t give you any points and is more of an obstacle. Now remember to go Beyond PLUS ULTRA. As he says this the students join in on his cheer and head to the test site but not before bakugou loudly claiming that he was going to crush pathetic deku and get first. When he got to his site ground B also known as Beta he started getting ready and got out his notebook. Nova stand by for battle. “Avia” Nova comes out causing some of the audience to gasp in surprise. Like the Yuuei Training grounds Izuku has been labeling his plans by the greek alphabet.

Okay Nova based on all the info it would be best for us to use plan Epsilon. As Izuku shows Nova the plan with him chirping as they go into detail. Then he notices one of the contestants was nervous. _ the nice gir.. Uraraka _ he corrected himself. Seeing as she was nervous he went over to try and motivate her and ease some of her stress before he felt a hand on his shoulder. You don’t plan to distract her do you, the same bispectale teen from before asked before izuku responded to him again.

No I wasn’t as you can see she is nervous and stressed so I was going to help her. It seems like you want to be the next Endeavor with how you only care about beating villains and not those around you. This cause people to write the blue haired teen of as less competition. See, Izuku started, The practical hasn’t even started and they are writing you off. As he finishes he walks toward Uraraka to cheer her up.

Hey Uraraka you seem stressed, izuku asks before she responds, Yeah I'm really nervous that I won’t be able to succeed, she responded. Well then don’t believe in me but believe in the you that I believe in, oh and a word of advice heroes don’t wait for countdowns Izuku responded before starting to walk away with Nova. Before he was to far she shouted one more thing to him. THANK YOU, she kindly shouted. No problem, Izuku responded. Just then Mic shouted.

Ready GOOOOOO!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I was somewhat mean to Iida but there is reason and he was hypocritical also shout out to Authorless_Lilly a wonderful writer on ao3 who doesn't get enough love I recommend the going viral series with that exams begin next chapter


	7. Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update I was sick and had family problems but I am back

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = English

“Here” = pokemon or some others speech

Last time on Pokestar Z

  
  


Ready GOOOOOO!!!!!!

Izuku hearing this ran into the arena while Ochako is the only one to follow after him. While others start to laugh at the two since they started before the test started Present Mic shouts over the mic. WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR THE EXAM STARTED THOSE TWO ARE AHEAD ALREADY. In this everyone stops laughing and curses the green headed teen out.

_____________________________________

Meanwhile 30 seconds before Present Mics announcement 

As Izuku runs in he starts the plan he made with Nova. grabbing on to Novas leg he tells him to use quick attack to get them into the robot center. Once there he lets go and uses the momentum to smash into a 2 pointer with his foot and bounces off while nova destroys a 1 pointer giving him 3 points to start. Suddenly he notices Ochako running toward some other robots before present mic makes his announcement.

Acting quickly he ordered Nova to start the next step. Nova use double team and spread out using aerial ace when you see a robot if you have the option target unexpecting groups to avoid damage taking. Main Nova Stay with me, Izuku says before the rest start to catch up to him. Lets go Nova he shouted why running before running into a two pointer using his knowledge when it shoots out avoiding the tail and grabs it. Nova use aerial ace to cut the tail off he yells while shifting position to make it collapse on the ground and unable to get up. While nova does this a belly button laser kid destroyed it so izuku used the scorpion tail how he new best as a three pointer approached him. As a weapon

Using the tail he stabs into the 3 pointer destroying it. He takes his weapon and uses it to slash at and destroy a total of three 3 pointers, four 2 points, and two one pointers before the tail become unusable as a weapon anymore. As he continues on unknowingly making a total of 57 points thanks to novas double teams which have been destroyed at this point. Suddenly he gets a thought in his head.  _ I wonder how Pony is doing _

_____________________________________

Meanwhile in Battle Center Gamma

Pony was in the middle of the arena with two horns being sent at robots while the other two she could control were spinning around her as an offensive defence just in case running around destroying robots. Suddenly she gets surrounded by 4 robots so she sends her 4 horns into the robot destroying them and getting 6 more points adding up to a total of 57 points. As she is doing this she is going over some off what Izuku told her in her head

_ Target your opponent's blind spot. No matter who or what it is everything has a blind spot and with your control with your horns you can trick them to hit their blind spots making easy takedowns _ . As Pony remembers Izuku's works she moves forward running but with all the robots being destroyed she started having trouble finding them but did use her horn to move a purple haired teen who looks like he slept 2 weeks ago out of the way of a robot. What Izuku and Pony didn’t know is that the teachers were watching them a lot closer than they though

_____________________________________

Observation room

Different students have different advantages. Some prefer to gather information and search around some prefer to remain calm under pressure. There are also those who use speed to rush the competition or those who have pure combat ability. Those who are able to combine them will get the highest score, nedzu said.

This group of students look promising, a tall black haired woman says while looking at the screen before noticing a green haired teen and starts shaking. I-is he us-using po-pokemon she looks toward Nedzu as he smile making her remember getting the games on meanwhile Aizawa sits up.  _ Potential student and sudden interest in Pokemon games applicant using them we are so screwed. _ As he thought this Nedzu made his fears real. 

Why yes he is, not to mention his score on the math and strategy section on the paper test and his cause for strategy making I might make him take some one on one classes with me on analysis and strategy to replace math he laughs before All Might says something bring Nedzu out of his plans and Midnight out of the conversation.

Well the real test is about to begin, he says why pushing a big red button labeled kaiju.

_____________________________________

Back in Ground Beta

As Izuku was getting ready to head back he felt the ground shake.  _ An earthquake _ was the common thought going through everyone's head as the zero pinter comes out and is revealed. As he was trying to run away he heard something and looked back to see uraraka trapped and yell out for help while everyone was running away and he could not take that so he ran in.

Nova use double team, Izuku shouted before 14 copies of nova appeared as he then proceeded to the next step. Separate around him then use quick attack. Now special move KAMIKAZE, Izuku shouts as Nova proceeds to attack causing an explosion as Izuku gets the rock off of Ochako. Don’t worry you’ll be alright Uraraka-san, he says as pulling her out before looking at Nova. Nova you took some serious damage use roost he says to Nova as he lays Uraraka down to look at her leg.

Nova Return and prepare to help dawn. As he says this a 2 pointer sneaks up on him but has Dawn finish it. Dawn use Disarming voice. He says as waves of power appear from her mouth. After that he looked at Dawn, Dawn I need you to use heal pulse I think I pulled a muscle lifting the rock and her ankle is sprained. As Dawn finished healing the bot plus healing gave just enough to level up and starts to glow and get Bigger. “Kirlia kir” dawn says as she finished evolving. 

Hm you evolved I’m proud of you Dawn he says why patting her head making her embarrassed. Suddenly he looks to his right to see everyone staring at him mouths agape. Izuku being as dense as he is asked the simple question. Why are you staring, as he asks this he get the loud response. YOU TOOK DOWN THE ZERO POINTER!!! Before he could respond Present Mic screamed over the com. AND THE TEST IS OVER. 

Well we should go come on Dawn let's go and look to see if anyone else needs healing before we go. There's no need for that sonny I have it from here, a short elderly woman said as she walked up to him, I saw you heal the girl so good job helping me out on my job as well here have some gummies. Izuku responded in kind and bowed, Thank you Recovery Girl, he said before leaving. Uraraka I hope to see you at Yuuei , he said before leaving meeting up with Pony at the front gate.

As they walked home, they discussed how they did in the exam before separating and going home. Once he got there he greeted his mother before going upstairs to bed and promptly falling asleep. Meanwhile at Yueei Nedzu is writing a schedule for him planning his newest lessons and projects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nedzu will strike fear in the hearts of the teachers


	8. Acceptance and impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but this is the last chapter before a temporary hiatus I just need a break from pokemon but I will be back to this story in january

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = English

“Here” = pokemon or some others speech

A few days later Izuku was sitting at the table.  _ I got 59 points so I think I passed. The second highest score in my area was 45 so I should pass but then… “ _ Izuku? Izuku? Could you please stop staring at the fish?”, Mamadoriya says filled with worry having to say something like that.

Sorry mom just thinking about the entrance exam, I feel like I did good but I can’t be sure, Izuku says while taking his chopsticks and eating the fish. “Don’t worry dear I know you did fine.” Mamadoriya says as they start to finish their dinner. After they eat Izuku is seen in his room training with Dawn Rapidly teleporting around the room as she can. Suddenly Inko burst into the room shouting, “Izuku it’s here your letter.” Hearing this he grabs the letter as Inko leaves the room for Izuku to open his letter.

_Well what do I have to lose,_ izuku thought as he carefully opened the letter to find a 3D Hologram Projector. Not seeing anything else to do he presses it for someone to show up. Hello Midoriya you thought that it would be a teacher but it was me, Nedzu principal of UA here to give you your results. _Wait nedzu he's giving the results and was that a reference of some kind._

You managed to score a 92% on the written portion managing to be one of only 11 this year to get that high, the holo-Nedzu continues on breaking him from his thoughts . However then you have the practical. Let me congratulate you for making 59 points that would have been enough to get you sixth place however that is not all. During the end you took on the zero pointer to save a student from danger. This act as wel/l as healing her ankle not only got you 40 hero points but also recovery girls interest. The girl even came to ask to transfer some of her points which we refused anyway one last thing.

At this point the information overload was starting to give Izuku a headache but he listened to nedzu as he finished off. Finally your english is at a fluent level were it would be useless to put you in that class. Therefore every other week you will take an english test while the rest of the class time you will be in a class by yourself, Tactics, Strategy, and Analysis, otherwise known as TSA taught by me with that, Welcome to your hero academia.

________________________

In a room, it shows the teachers talking about the test and preparing for classes while also reviewing the top ten.

Midoriya Izuku 59 Villain points 40 Hero points Rank 1st

Bakugou Katsuki 77 Villain points 0 Hero points Rank 2nd

Kirishima Eijiro 39 Villain points 35 Hero points Rank 3rd

Uraraka Ochako 20 Villain points 45 Hero points Rank 4th

Ibara Shiozaki 36 Villain points 32 Hero points Rank 5th

Itsuka Kendo 25 Villain points 40 Hero points Rank 6th

Tsunotori Pony 57 Villain points 7 Hero points Rank 7th 

Tenya Iida 52 Villain points 9 Hero points Rank 8th

TetsuTetsu TetsuTetsu 49 Villain points 10 Hero points Rank 9th

Tokoyami Fumikage 47 Villain points 10 Hero points Rank 10th

Amazing the second top didn’t score any villain points Midnight says impressed. Another hero dressed as a cowboy responded on how he counteract them without slowing down. The teachers talk not noticing Aizawa's frown as he looks at the placements. 

___________________

The scene shifts to Midoriya Running on the beach with Dawn Trailing behind him

Thinking how school will go. He was happy Pony got in but was disappointed she was in class b. She was his first real friend and after reassuring him that they will still meet and that he would still tutor her they both accepted and starting getting ready it was only a week until UA

____________________

It was the first day of UA the sun was shining, the flowers are blooming, on days like this kids like Midoriya are being overwhelmed by their mother, Wait what.

Izu, his mom began, you have everything you need right your watch, a change of underwear you didn’t pack any Action figures did you.

Ughh no mom I didn’t but I need to go or I'll be late, he replied before being shouted at. You Look really cool Inko shouted and despite himself Izuku blushed to the point that a tomato would be jealous. Once he got to UA he started to head to his Homeroom, only to get lost.  _ I know Ua is big but this is ridiculous how hard can a classroom be to find.  _ As he thinks this he bumps into Someone. Ow, sorry I got lost looking for my homeroom. Ruhh GRu what CLass IS it, The Person was hound dog Ua Counselor and had a dog mutation asked. 1A Izuku replied only to be directed a hall down take a left then the next turn to take a right.

I'm here and why is this door so big i know their are quirks that affect size but this is ridiculous he said all but to himself. As he opened it he saw bakugou and Iida arguing and said out loud by accident Just my luck.

As he said this a few eyes land on him as Iida walks up to him. Good Morning! My name is Tenya Iida from… only to be interrupted by izuku Soumei yeah i heard you but we should head to our seats before our teacher gets here. As he walked past him a voice spoke up. Hey I recognize you Pokemon boy as she walked in. Well hello to you Uraraka but we should head to our seat our teacher will be here any second.

Right you are a voice spoke up only to see a sleeping bag. As he got out it was revealed to be Aizawa. At least some seem to be rational the rest of you took 5 seconds to quiet down that's enough to get someone killed.  _ Who is he _ , most the class thought. He reached into his sleeping bag while pulling out a uniform. My name is Shouta Aizawa and i’ll be you home room teacher put these on and meet me outside he said to the shock of the students. Izuku knew one thing though this was going to be one hell of a school year, if only he knew.


	9. A Test of Quirks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back to this story.

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = English

“Here” = pokemon or some others speech

  
  
  


Izuku was the first into the locker room and get changed when everyone was chatting. Being abused most his life Izuku learned to pick up micro expressions and knew his teacher was serious. After a minute he was fully dressed while most people just started and made his way out to the field Aizawa was on.

“Your here before your classmates at least you can show rationalility” Aizawa said in a deadpanned voice.

“Most school start with orientation since we're out here it seems logical to your skipping it to test us so I want to stretch and prepare before it begins” Midoriya replied as he started stretching.

“_ Well it’s clear to see why Nedzu is interested in him he will be chaos and I will need coffee” _ Aizawa thought. As Izuku Finished stretching the rest of his classmates started to show up and Aizawa spoke up. “Only one of you made it here in a rational time it took him 3 minutes while it took the rest of you 8, I expect all of you to be able to make it here in 2 before the end of the semester” Aizawa said before noticing Urracas hand, “yes Uraraka?” he questioned 

“Aren’t we going to head to orientation” she questioned before Aizawa responded. “No orientation is just a waste of time you only have 3 years to make is as a pro we don’t have time to waste.” he responded

“Softball throw, 50 meter dash, seated toe touch are all examples of test you done”. Aizawa started. “Midoriya you scored First on the practical” he states. If anyone noticed bakugous scowling at this statement they didn’t comment on it or ignored him. “How far could you throw in middle school?” Aizawa finished asking

“About 42 Meters” Midoriya responded. “Not to high but not to low try doing it know with your quirk” Aizawa responds back to it

As Midoriya walks up to the circle he opens his palm and summons his pokeball to everyone's shock. “Nova stand by for battle” Midoriya say while tossing his pokeball for Nova to come out. “Star Star” Nova called out. Izuku ignores the calls from behind him as some shouts out that he can summon pokemon. “Nova I am going to throw the ball when I do fly after it and fly it as far as you can without hurting yourself. As he says this he throws the ball for Nova to happily chirp and follow his orders

____________________________

Two minutes later Aizawa's sensor starts to beep and reads 1.24 kilometers causing everyone to react in varying degrees before Aizawa asks Midoriya something. “Why did it stop at 1.24 kilometers” midoriya quickly comes up with a response “ unlike the pokeball the Pokemon I have out at the time has a distance limit it can be from me based on type Nova has the farthest reach if we cross this distance it causes both of us pain.” this caused Aizawa to nod as it was a reasonable drawback and people who injure themselves readily are a liability on the battlefield.

“This looks fun” A pink skinned girl said not knowing the mistake she made. “This looks fun then hows this for fun whoever scores lowest will be expelled. Aizawas voice darkens as he speaks causing outrage(get it cause its a move i’ll stop now). “Thats unfair” Uraraka speaks out.

“And Villain ambushes, natural disasters, and hostage situations are” Aizawa rhetorically asks. “This is Yueii not a MgRonalds so give it your all Plus Ultra and all” He finished making everyone see the seriousness of the situation.

_____________________

(I am lazy and am just writing izuku's important moments and top 3 of the events we know how he did)

_____________________

50 meter dash

After the weird stomach laser kid It was Midoriya’s and bakugou's turn and as they line up. “No matter what Shitty pokemon you play you will always be bellow me” bakugou taunts as izuku shrugs a takes out Nova again. “Nova when this starts I want you to use quick attack. As the shot rings of he grab Nova’s foot as it used quick attack landing him at 3.42 seconds with bakugou landing in with 4.13 second causing him to self destruct in anger at being beat by midoriya.

  1. Iida 2. Midoriya 3. Yaoyorozu

_______________________

Long jump

As this test was whether or not you could clear the box or not lots of people were able to pass with asui, ayoma, bakugou used their quirks to boost there jump to Todoroki just made an ice bridge to make it across. Not wanting to be reliant on Nova for all the Tests sent out Buneary. GrimRabbit when I jump i need you to use jump kick on my feet to give me distance making to the end not noticing Aizawa smirk “_ so he isn’t reliant on just one only able to summon one at a time” _ he thought.

Mineta, Sato, Koji, Hakugure, Kaminari, and Jirou did not clear

______________________

Grip test

There were only three scores that stood out being shoji with his six arms, sato using his quirk, and Yaomomo making the JAWS OF LIFE crushing the machine. Since he couldn’t rely on his teammates Izuku got a score of 64.3 (you need a good grip to hold onto a speeding bird)

  1. Yaomomo 2. Shouji 3. Sato

_____________________

Ball throw(all other tests have taken place)

In this test was the most varied. Yaomomo made a cannon getting 1 kilometer even, and Uraraka surprised everyone when she threw infinity. After her Koji went up and called in some birds and copy what Nova did getting him a score of 924 meters before they dropped it.After that Midoriya walked up and offered him a fistbump which he shyly took. “We both somewhat rely on nature’s creatures we might be able to be friends.” midoriya said causing Koji to nod and sign rapidly a positive reply. 

Next up was bakugou who strolled in with confidence and screamed “GO TO HELL” while exploding the ball into the distance getting a score of 704.3 meters getting angry he lost to not just Deku but also Rock Head, Round Cheeks, Creation Chick, and Half n’ Half. Before it ended Aizawa called Midoriya up.

“Midoriya how many teammates do you have” Aizawa asked. “Three Eraserhead-sensei” Midoriya responding surprising aizawa seeing this he replied why. “I noticed how tired you were saw the scarf and guessed.”

“Ah that makes sense anyway your first score will count but I want you to do it with All three so you can be sure of their limits” Aizawa replied.

“Got it sensei” Midoriya responds while sending out Dawn. “kir li lia” Dawn shouts. “Dawn Use double team then use disarming voice” he replies causing it to shoot 412.12 meters due to the soundwaves and causing jirou to hold her ears and scream in pain. “Crap sorry Dawn use heal pulse” izuku says healing her. After getting thanked he sent out GrimRabbit to do her score which lead to a solar beam blasting it to a score of 712.3 meters

________________________

“It’s a waste to do these individually so here are the scores” Aizawa said dead tired as the hologram pulled up

  1. Yaoyorozu Momo 11. Uraraka Ochako
  2. Todoroki Shouto 12. Koji Koda
  3. Midoriya Izuku 13. Rikado Sato
  4. Bakugou Katsuki 14. Asui Tsuyu
  5. Tenya Iida 15. Aoyama Yuga
  6. Fumikage Tokoyami 16. Hanta Sero 
  7. Mezo Shouji 17. Kyouka Jirou
  8. Kirishima Eijiro 18. Kaminari Denki
  9. Ashido Mina 19. Hagakure Tooru
  10. Mashiro Ojiro 20. Mineta Minoru

Mineta collapsed on the ground crying getting ready to walk off before Aizawa stopped him. “By the way, nobody is getting expelled it was a logical ruse to get you to do your best.” He said with a shit eating grin.

“Of course it was a lie I thought you all realized maybe I should have said something sooner” Yaomomo said. “_ Yeah you should have” _ most of the class thought.

“By The way Midoriya after you get your sylobis you need to meet with Nedzu for information on your class with him” Aizawa said. After that Midoriya walked back to the classroom not noticing Bakugou making mini explosions in his hands angry at him.

  
“ _ Not only was I not in the top three but Deku BEAT ME. I am going to kill that nerd where not even the old lady will be able to fix him. I will show that bug his place.” _Bakugou thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I am back to his story I will be trying to do one of my to stories once a week minimum with exams coming up I need to focus but I am back to this story and am working on it again


	10. A meeting with a class and principal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally got the motivation for this story back and have been enjoying working on this again

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = English

“Here” = pokemon or some others speech

On his way to nedzu’s office he decided to stop by class 1b to pick Pony before heading to the office. When he went up to the classroom he confirmed two things. The first is yes all the doors were that big and second the classroom was loud so he steeled his nerves and opened the door. When he did everyone looked at him while Pony got up and ran towards him.

“Midoriya, how you do?” She asked excitedly. Midoriya smiled fondly at her as while she was decent at Japanese she still made small mistakes. “I am doing good Pony but it is, How are you doing” he said as she pouted before saying.  “Awww man I thought I had it .” Midoriya couldn’t help at chuckle at her before a snobbish blonde came up to him and Demanded answers

“And who are you charging into the superior class B classroom” the blonde asked trying to sound superior.

“Who are you don’t you know it is rude to demand things without introducing yourself first” Midoriya shot back as while he is shy most of the time he has had enough of stuck ups, especially blonde stuck ups.

The boy started sputtering before introducing himself. “I am Monoma Neito and my Quirk is Copy. It lets me copy the quirks of other people if I touch them. Now who are you” the newly named asked in interest.

“Thank you My name is Midoriya Izuku from class 1A and my quirk is Pokestar, and it allows me to summon a pokeball that allows me to send out a pokemon from the pokemon universe.” Izuku replied before taking a breath and continuing on. “I have a meeting with Nedzu but I came to pick up Pony as I am her Japanese tutor before going and meet my future Alleys.”

“Well at least you acknowledge us but still you must think your lucky to be born with such a strong quirk” Monoma asked before the red headed ponytailed girl spoke up. “Hey Monoma I am sure he doesn”t …” the girl started before Midoiya spoke up

“My quirk may seem strong but I spent most of my life quirkless and bullied and when I started using my quirk once I got I learned that every body starts at level 5 so I have to spend time to level them all up.” Izuku started. “Because of this I have grown to dislike arrogant people who care about quirks so while we may get of on the wrong foot I feel we can have an agreement that people are more than their powers” Izuku continued while sticking his arm out in a form to suggest a hand shake

Monoma didn’t know what to say but was shocked to see Midoriya offer him his hand. “You know Ican copy your quirk if we shake right” Monoma asked suspiciously as he reached forward and grabbed the hand. “And why should I care if you copy it? You will one day be my alley not my enemy now as interesting as this chat is; I should make my way to the office. Come on Pony let's head off. Izuku said as he walked out of the room with Pony following.

After they left A kid in a bandana looked towards the girl with the red ponytail and asked her “Did a kid from class 1A just befriend Monoma?”. Kendo just stared at the door in shock. Normally she had to swiftly chop his neck to stop things. “I don’t know Awase, I don’t know.” she finally responded

______________________

Meanwhile Izuku and Pony made their way to the office before Midoriya knocked on the door. “Come in” the ever cheery voice of the principal rang through as Izuku opened up the door and walked in

“Sorry I am late I had to meet up with someone first” Midoriya Said. The principal started pouring some tea he made before looking at him. “It is no problem but now that you are here would you like some tea before we get into this.” the Chimera asked. Midoriya shook his head before responding “As lovely as a cup of tea sounds my friend is waiting outside for me so I want to get this done as soon as I can.”

Nedzu only nodded before getting into business. “then to start things off as you know you have a different schedule than your classmates right.” he asked only for Izuku to nod. “And just so you know you have caught my interest your battle style relies on commanding other and forming strategies like me you just rely on pokemon” Nedzu continued

That and looking into your history made me learn you are fluent in English thanks to your father working overseas. Therefore, I have created a Class called TSA or Tactic, Strategy, and Analysis where you will be learning to improve these things as my personal student instead of English with Present Mic so What do you say” Nedzu says, finishing off.

Midoriya could only grin before agreeing, then he pulled off his bookbag and grabbed his analysis journal to Nedzu. “Can you look through this then it is one of my analysis journals.” he asks

“You just keep getting more interesting sure also have a good day” Nedzu replies as he opens the book and Midoriya starts to leave

______________________

On their way home Pony decided to ask Izuku a question. “So Midoriya how was your day”

It was great our teacher made us do a test and threatened to expel last place” Izuku replies looking as Pony’s shocked face

After a second she finally responded. “ Wut” was all she said

______________________

Meanwhile in Nedzu’s office he is cackling maniacally and as Aizawa and Midnight walk past they feel a shiver go down their spine and look at the door before sprinting away with Aizawa saying out Loud “Not Today Satan”

When they are a good distance away he remembered that Nedzu had a meeting with Midoriya and paled before thinking “ _ What have I gotten myself into”. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is izukus first class with nedzu and if you can see my facial features you would be able to tell I am excited


	11. First class with nedzu and start of battle trials

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the motivation to write again so here we go a new chapter

What is this I am finally continuing this story yes I have finally fount the motivation to write again

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = English

“Here” = pokemon or some others speech

It was the next day and Izuku and pony met up to walk to school. “ Are you ready for classes Today Izuku ” Pony asked 

**“** Honestly yes but no, I have classes with nedzu instead of english and he terrifies me ” he replies shuddering

“  Makes sense I have another japanese class instead because of my home ” She replied back

_______________________

As he arrived with Pony at 1-b he said his goodbye before getting ready to head to his class

“See you later scum” Pony said causing him to face vault

“ What did you just call me Pony ” he asked politely

“ Monoma said that is how you say friend and 1-A are our friends” She replied innocently

“ Yeah no you just said scum not friend” he answered

“ Oh really thanks for the info izuku” She replied before walking into her classroom. As Izuku was walking towards his class he heard a high pitched scream and the sudden urge to protect his groin. He may be scared of nedzu but he knows that pales in comparison to a woman's rage.

__________________________

“Okay class since your all here get to know each other while I take a nap” Aizawa said tiredly

“Uh sensei, I brought some coffee from home. Do you want some? It looks like you need it” Izuku asked.

“Midoriya thank you and 2 points extra on your next quiz” Aizawa said walking over and chugging the offered beverage

“HOW IS THAT FAIR” the class shouted

“You have 5 minutes before Mic comes for english” Aizawa reminded them before entering his sleeping bag.

“Midoriya-san where are you going Sensei just said that mic will be here shortly” Iida said almost hitting someone with his arm chops

I have classes with nedzu instead of english because I am fluent so if english is next I need to get going. See ya” he replied unknowingly making Aizawa pale

_ “He has the power to summon creatures with up to six moves that replicate quirks and he is getting knowledge from nedzu we are doomed may lord have mercy on my soul for my sake”  _ he prayed

__________________________

“Well time for class with Nedzu” Izuku said nervously knocking on the door

“Come in Midoriya” Nedzu said as he entered the office. “I bet you're wondering what the class will be like don’t you” he accurately guessed

“Yes sensei” Izuku responded

“Since I still need to read you analysis notebook We are going to start with learning about manipulation” Nedzu told him

“Not to judge you but why” izuku asked

“Simple my dear student I don’t know your level of analysis yet so starting there would be unwise meanwhile manipulation is versatile it can be used to perform certain tactics, base strategies off of, and most importantly if you know how to you can analyze other to figure out the best way to do it or see if someone is being manipulated” Nedzu responded

“I see taking my knowledge and surroundings to my advantage this will be great” Izuku responded

“Yes that is why today is taking certain scenarios and guessing if it is a case of good manipulation, bad manipulation, or not a case at all. Then we will use this as we go through the week looking into the head as what counts as manipulation and what doesn’t. Finally we will look at the methods that can be used and the ways to use them. At the rate I plan for this to go it should take 2 weeks or more precisely 12 days for this little unit so tell me my student.” Nedzu started

“Are you ready now to attend a class not seen for thousands of years” he finished

“Di-did you just quote and reference vegeta from dragon ball” Izuku asked

“Hmm so someone has seen that show you would be surprised how any people nowadays haven”t even heard of it but jokes aside have you gotten ready”

“If you stay ready you won”t have to get ready” Izuku said grinning throwing his own reference in there (See if you can get it)

“Then let us begin” Nedzu pulled out a remote turning on the screen playing multiple videos for izuku to watch and put his answers down. With Izuku finished and 5 minutes of class left nedzu graded his work (sorry but I am to lazy to come up with multiple scenarios for him to watch for this) “Well my pupil I am pleasantly surprised you got a 61.5% with 8/13 most people without training only get about 3-5 correct” he said before the bell rang well you better head to class you have hero training next period”

“Thank you nedzu this class was a lot more fun than I imagined” He said getting ready to leave

“Oh yes before you go try and come up with a pokemon team to fight a defensive and stall based team by friday will you.

“Yes sensei” Izuku smiled leaving

Nedzu could only laugh as he watched izuku pull out a notebook and start writing. He was willing to learn and enjoy the class but also ask questions when he was confused and accept he needed help. Therefore in return nedzu would help make him a powerful hero before cackling and pouring his tea sending a chill down the staffs spine

________________________

As he made it back Aizawa was back in the room before he was asked a question. “How was classes with nedzu” Aizawa asked fearing the worst

“It was really good. He is such a good teacher, I am looking forward to my next class” He said, making Aizawa shake. This is even worse than he feared. He thought the young child would be traumatized but he was enjoying it. Maybe it’s not too late to retire he thought before getting a text.

As if I’d let you, was all that was written.

“WHY DOES THAT USELESS NERD GET SPECIAL CLASSES HE AS USELESS AS A BUG”

“Bakugou, do not insult people next time you will get detention. Class your next teacher will be here shortly so get ready so quiet” Aizawa said quieting down the class from asking izuku questions and getting bakugou to fume from being ignored

_____________________

**“I AM COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON”** All Might yelled smashing open the door

*SLAM*

“Uh Midroiya are you alright you just smashed your head into the desk” Iida asked

“ I was fine also THAT IS NOT HOW A NORMAL PERSON ENTERS A ROOM” he replied before yelling at All Might

“ **Well if your fine well today you are now heroes in training and hero’s need a costume”** he said clicking a button revealing a there custom cases.

“ **Put these on and meet a ground beta for our first class** ” getting everybody's attention as they got to get there costumes

_ “Better just get this over with”  _ Izuku thought as he grabbed his costume

“ _ I’ll show them that I can be a hero” _ was his last thought as he grabbed his costume and went to the changing room getting ready for class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time battle trials


	12. Battle trail part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the start of the battle trial

HOW =shouting

**Text** = All Might

Works = English

“Here” = pokemon or some others speech

  
  


As the students Got their costumes on they headed towards Ground Gamma stopping to make a dramatic entrance.

“ **Now Young Zygotes You are heroes” ** All Might said as the students arrived in their costumes looking over their costumes. He cringed as he passed over todoroki as having half your body covered in ice seemed uncomfortable. (All costumes except for izuku are the same as cannon) then he saw izuku’s costume. 

He had a pair of red shoes with retractable roller blades as well as having good grip for running. His pants while black and looking normal were made of a resilient material meant to be water and temperature proof as well as being flexible to move in. He also had a utility belt that he had no idea what was in as he only got the basic information on his student’s costumes. He had a light green shirt sown with a material that is tear resistant to help with knife blades. Over top was a darker green jacket that honestly was just made with the same fireproof and waterproof materials as the pants. On top of his head he had a normal green cap Finally he had a watch on his arm over that jacket that he knew had used just not what. (Basically platinum male protag with the colors changed slightly and made with more hero useful material with reds hat but green)

“Wow Midori-kun You look so cool they made my costume a little more skin tight than I would have liked” Uraraka said to him sheepishly rubbing her head. 

“The hero course is the best” a small purple haired pervert said before someone smacked him upside the head.

(I realize that I forgot lunch before nedzu’s class so just pretend that it happened and uraraka thanked him for saving her before talking about the first day)

“Well Uraraka-san while it might be a bit em-embarrassing It does mean it is less likely to get grabbed or caught on something plus helping with a space aesthe-tetic” He replied cheering for his minimal stuttering

**“Okay students here is the scenario. A group of villains have set up a bomb inside the building. The teams will be of two people, 2 villians and 2 heroes. The heroes need to go in and stop the villains”** All might started to explain before everyone starts asking questions.

“How are wins going to be decided”

“How will teams be decided”

“Are we allowed to blow them up”

“Are we going to be expelled if we don't do well” 

**“Hold on my quirk isn’t super hearing” ** All Might says while pulling out cards “ **The Heroes win if they either capture both villains with the capture tape or can touch the bomb since this is the first exercise while the villians win by capturing both heroes or defending the bomb for a full 15 minutes. Teams will be decided by lots”**

“Sensei is that really the best way,” Iida said, raising his hand but speaking anyway.”

“Think about it like this as heroes we have no idea when an event is going to happen and who we can work with this will help us simulate that” Izuku said as while he may have a dislike toward All Might he can still admit that this lesson would be helpful for them.

“Quite correct Young Midoriya I am glad you were able to see that” Nedzu said while walking on to the field clapping his hands

**“Principal what are you doing here”** All Might asked

“Do you really think you would be trusted to do lessons by yourself right away when you have little teaching experience? Power loader was suppose to be the one to watch today But he is dealing with a how should I say explosive student so I shall do this today”. He responded

(All teams are the same in canon except Iida and Tokoyami trade places.”)

**“Okay First team is The hero team, group A v.s. The villain team, group D. Villain team have five minutes to prepare.**

“I am going to crush you deku” Bakugou said smirking

“Lets see you try pomeranian” Izuku muttered to himself making a plan already to achieve victory.

_________________________

“Okay Midori what’s the plan” Uraraka asked

“First come on out Nova,” Izuku said, sending out his bird mon. “ All Might said we couldn’t enter till five minutes were up he never said anything about scouting.” Izuku said eviling while grabbing a small camera out of his utility belt and putting it on Nova.

“How will we see the feed though.” Uraraka asked

“This is my poketch while it works as a watch it also allows me to watch what the cameras see as well as have a call feature to send distress signals and call others to give information.” He said as Nova took off as they continued discussing their plan as they learned the bomb location on the fourth floor as Bakugou and Tokoyami fought.

__________________________ 

“ Are they aloud to do that” Kirishima asked seeing Nova fly off after hearing Izuku talk about a plan

“Why yes I find the quick loop hole excellent and am glad to see Midoriya taking things as serious as this” Nedzu said glad to see his student abuse loop holes such as this.

**“Yes and while I will not alter the rules today for fairness I will make sure to take this in note for future classes” All Might said. “** ** _And maybe apologize after class to young Midoriya” He thought._ **

**____________________**

**“Five minutes are up, hero team may begin”.** Both teams heard from their earbuds.

“Okay, Uraraka lets go,” Izuku said as he returned Nova and sent out Dawn. “Kir Kirlia”

“Let’s go the Midori”

As Izuku, Uraraka, and Dawn Go up the stories to the bomb room they reach the third floor before Izuku starts to get a bad feeling and stops uraraka with a hand before nodding to dawn. As Izuku steps forward he punches the wall, confusing the people watching in the audience room before Bakugou jumps out.

“I GOT YOU NOW YOU PIECE OF SHIT” Bakugou screamed jumping towards them.

“Dawn use Disable” Izuku calmly replied as bakugou face planted into the ground sliding even as he nodded to Uraraka and had her run ahead.

“Deku” Bakugou mutters “I don’t know what you did but I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT” Bakugou started screeching

“Sorry Bakugou but you won’t be facing deku after all” Izuku chuckled before pulling his had down covering his eyes before looking up eyes gleaming as he spoke his next words

“You are challenged by Trainer Green”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a specific reason I switch toyoyami with Iida only why you will just need to wait


	13. Battle trail part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the battle between Izuku no not Izuku. The battle between Green and Bakugou

Meanwhile back in the Observation room before the start

“Wait are they allowed to do that I mean they haven’t started” Mina asked looking at the screen

“You heard what Midoriya said while releasing his Staraiva he is just using the loopholes in the requirements to get ahead so he can’t be punished already his first lesson and he is finding loophole I am proud” Nedzu said looking at his student

“**I Will mark it down for future reference**” All Might Said sheepishly

“Wait he can disable quirks” Kaminari said as he watched Bakugou hit the ground

“In the pokemon series Disable prevents a move from being used for 2-4 turns if this translates to minutes like I think it does it is helpful for one on one combat” Nedzu replies

“What happened to Him” Koda asked as he introduced himself as green

“**Sometimes a hero acts differently in costume than in person like how Midnight amplifies her nature in costume I assume Young-Midoriya is doing the same**” All Might answered  
_______________________________

“Good job Dawn return for now” Izuku said, clicking the pokeball button to return her. “Having said that Grim stand by for battle” He said while sending out Grim Rabbit.

Grim looks at Izuku who nods at her so she runs towards Bakugou before jumping and landing a jump kick on his shoulder using it as a springboard to land on Izuku’s shoulder causing Bakugou to charge at him aiming to strike him. As Izuku dodges he slowly starts moving so that bakugou will be led to a more narrow halfway.

“STOP DODGING AND FIGHT” Bakugou said not noticing the shift in battle area

“As you wish Grim you know what to do” Izuku said

Suddenly Grim starts jumping at the wall to bounce off of it into bakugou’s gut with a pound before using it to spring to the other wall and bounce off it to hit Bakugou in the face with a Jump kick knocking him back. In anger Bakugou starts to swing at Grim only for her to use the walls to dodge and hit him from all angles with pound and jump kick wearing him down as a well placed pound breaks his nose

“Midoriya I am at the fifth floor but I don’t think I can get past tokoyami and dark shadow the are guarding the bomb from all angles” Uraraka said over the Mic

“Got it give me two minutes and then wait for my signal to grab the bomb for now distract him” Izuku replied turning his attention back to Bakugou getting socked in the side of the head  
__________________________

“Why is Midoriya not fighting back he’s just leading bakugou to a different hallway” Kirishima asked confused

“HAHAHAHAHA Yes my student” Nedzu chackled scaring everybody

“Sir why are you laughing” Momo asked scared while everyone including All Might nodding

“When people think of manipulation they think of using words to trick someone into doing something large however it could also be minor. Midoriya has led Bakugou to an even narrower Hallway with only one exit to suit his needs more. He took the lessons I have been teaching in manipulation before we even got into the techniques and is already using them he will be a great Student” Nedzu said grinning proud of his student for using his lesson even if unintentional

“**No no it can’t be not that**” All Might said shaking as he saw Grim Rabbit jump from walls to combat Bakugou just like Gran Torino.

“WHY IS ALL MIGHT SHAKING” was the thought of all the students in the room

“Wait it appears Uraraka-san has got to the bomb room” Iida said as they heard her talk leaving them all to think what will happen in two minutes.  
_____________________________

“Sorry Bakugou but I can’t waste anymore time here so I need to finish this” Izuku said 

“SCREW YOU” Bakugou yelled as his hands started popping again; Disable wearing off. “You know what they may not be full but they are useable” Bakugou said holding his Gauntlets out

“**YOUNG BAKUGOU STOP YOU COULD SERIOUSLY** HURT HIM” All Might Yelled over The coms

“NOT IF HE DODGES” Bakugou yelled while going to pull the pin

“Grim Rain Dance” Izuku yells as a cloud starts to form above rain coming down as Bakugou pulls the pin. The explosion diminishes being put out by the water before being the same size as his normal explosion hitting Izuku doing little damage to his costume. “We were keeping Rain dance hidden in case disable ended before we planned good to see it come in handy.” Izuku said as Grim got behind Bakugou.

“FUCK YOU I AM THE BEST I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS” Bakugou yelled at Izuku

“Then kneel” Izuku said as Grim jumps up and land a kick to the back of bakugou's head causing him to fall in a down laying position as Izuku rushes towards him while he is dazed and ties his arms together with the capture tape.

“**Bakugo is eliminated 6 minutes remaining**” was said over the Mics

“Now to go help Uraraka” Izuku said returning Grim and bringing back out Nova

“I lost to Deku” was Bakugou’s last thought as Izuku left his field of vision  
________________________

“Looks like his explosions are back” Kirishima cheered before they noticed what he was planning All Might rushing to stop him

“**YOUNG BAKUGOU STOP YOU COULD SERIOUSLY HURT HIM”** All Might yelled over The coms before bakugou releases his explosion as they watch it turn harmless against Izuku

“It is always good to keep a trump card open. Midoriya had Bakugou in an areas against a fighting style he wasting use to and rendered his attacks minor inconveniences he did well for a 1 on 1 battle” Nedzu said as they watch Grim Rabbit kick the back of Bakugou’s head

“Remind me not to get on his bad side” Sato muttered after hearing bakugou being told to kneel.

“**Bakugo is eliminated 6 minutes remaining**” All Might said over the coms as they all wondered why Izuku pulled out Nova  
___________________________

“Tokoyami I will get the bomb” Uraraka said waiting for the signal

“Sorry hero but we will not allow that” Was all Tokoyami said before they hear a sound coming from outside causing them to look out the window

“Dun dun dun dun” was what they heard as they see Izuku holding onto Nova as they fly towards the window.

“WHAT THE” Tokoyami yelled before being interrupted by Izuku

“This is the greatest plan” Izuku sang as he and nova crashed into the window rolling into to room to the stupefied faces of Tokoyami and his partner 

“Dawn stand by for battle” Izuku says bringing out Dawn.

In a moment of panic Tokoyami yells out “Sableye Shadow claw” before covering his mouth-beak in horror of letting that slip as Dark shadow begins to advance  
____________________

“Did Midoriya just crash through the window” Jirou asked stupefied

“I believe he did” Nedzu said sipping his tea face giving away no emotions

"Why is he acting diffrent for this battle" Iida questioned

"There are many ways to battle when Midoriya made bakugou made he slipped up more this is how he normal battle most likey" Nedzu answered

“Oh my god Tokoyami is a pokemon fan as well” Mina asked

“It can be quite a good game when you get into it” Nedzu said taking other sip of tea  
____________________

A̴̺̪̱̞͌͆͋̓͘͘ÿ̷̛̤̜͓͈̫͈̠́̆̇̈́͝e̶̲͇͆̊ ̴̬̼̟͙̝̜͋̀̄a̷̧̢̤̘͈̼͙͛̓̎͒͌͆̃y̶̡̪̓̋͘e̷͖̤̼̤͖̠͛͘ ̶͈̘͠ś̵̗̦̮͔̌̎͌͂͝͠ḧ̵̤̘̻͉́̔ā̵̤̬̺̎d̴̫̠͎͈̻̥͑͊͋̍̐ͅo̷͙̭̯̹̞̤͎̎͗̌͂ẅ̴̜́̄ ̵̢̯̮͚̰͚͑̿ͅć̶̡͈̠͉̥͕̻͋̍͒͌͝l̶̠̱̅͌͑͊a̴̪̬͛͘͘̚͠w̵̦̯̄̓̂͒ Dark Shaodw said why charging at dawn]

“Wait okay the dawn use teleport then disarming voice” Izuku yelled before a voice went over the coms 

“**Hero Team wins**” All Might announces as both Izuku and tokoyami look to the bomb to see Uraraka holding

“We did it Midori” Uraraka said cheering

“Yes we won good job Uraraka I honestly forgot in those last few seconds

“Why did you crash through the window though” Tokoyami asked

“It worked didn’t it” he asked to get nods. Besides I am interested in Dark shadow and your Pokemon knowledge”

“We can talk about it in the observation room” Tokoyami said

“Yes, let's go” Izuku said, walking with his Two friends so far from school besides Pony and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. So they head back to get there reviews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is the reason why I used Tokoyami over Iida


	14. Battle Trial part 3 Rest of class

As the trio walk into the observation room, Bakugou trailing behind them, they were crowded by students praising them causing the teachers needing to step in. 

**“Wonderful job you four that was an excellent job for your first exercise now who was the Mvp” ** All Might asked as if you listen closely you could hear the sound of two people facepalming together

The students were calling out names mostly Izuku and a couple of Uraraka before Izuku looked at nedzu. As he looks at him he gets a nod from the other person who facepalmed when he heard the question. What made Izuku even sadder is the fact that he was the only student not realizing how stupid it was to have a mvp in a team exercise. Finally All Might called on Momo.

“ **Yes Yaoyorozu” ** All Might called getting everyone to quiet down so she could explain

“Midoriya was the mvp” she started. While Uraraka distracted him she unfortunately wasn’t able to show much due to following Midoriya’s plan while Tokoyami easily got distracted causing his team to lose. Bakugou not only went off on his own ignoring his partner but attempted to use a dangerous weapon inside a building. Midoriya meanwhile came up with the plan, beat bakugou while keeping property damage to a minimum and despite his… unique entrance counterd tokoyami.” Momo finished

Having enough Midoriya spoke up getting everyone's attention. “You are completely wrong Yaoyorozu-san” he said getting a look of shock from the class and questioning looks from All Might”

“Well where did I go wrong then” Momo asked, wanting to see how he thought she messed up.

“First off the idea of the Mvp is completely useless as this is a team exercise and both members are supposed to contribute. While I agree with what you said about Bakugou that is where it ended. When Uraraka went up to check on the room she was able to check for traps and see if there was any danger entering. Not only that but she captured the bomb. You are saying she didn’t do much but if she wasn’t there I would have had to fight Tokoyami and risk endangering the bomb or running out of time if this was real. Therefore she played a vital role in this TEAM exercise” Izuku replied while ignoring the glare from Bakugou, Maniac grin from Nedzu, and Stupefied look from All Might and Momo.

“Glad someone else recognize the lack of thought of having an Mvp in a two on two event it is understandable to ask who did what well and who did what badly but an Mvp is counterproductive” Nedzu said drinking his tea.

“ _ Does that cup ever run out _ ” Izuku thought

“That is for me to know and you to find out Midoriya” Nedzu responded, causing Izuku the jump at Nedzu reading his thoughts.

As the rest of the trials continued they got rid of the Mvp reward as to not be lectured again and watched the teams go. Jirou was able to track the villains with her quirk for Kaminari to ambush with his winning them there round. It was going well until it was Todoroki and Shouji v.s. Ojiro and Hakugure. The class watches as Todoroki freezes the building and walks to the bomb room before touching the bomb, winning them the match based off the rules. As they everybody walks back to the room Izuku takes off his jacket and runs over to Hakugure and wraps it around her.

“ **Okay class, who did what well or could have improved” ** All Might asked. As he looks he sees Izuku raising his hand causing him to wonder why. He hasn’t raised his hand once instead preferring to give input and his own analysis on what other people said causing All Might to pick on him

“Well to be completely honest Todoroki did the absolute worst out of the entire group and maybe even the class” Izuku says getting Todoroki to glare at him. “Tell me Todoroki would you have frozen the building if you had a different partner.

“Of course” He responded causing Izuku to sigh

“Not only did you tell your partner to stay out of your way in a team exercise but you imminently froze the building. If that was a real bomb the change in sudden temperature would have set it off killing all four of you within the first minute. Not only that but you knew where the bomb was and you had the gall to walk there. You knew their costumes were light and you walked risking them getting Hypothermia even more by not even running. You have no care for those around you and will do everything to end it the way you like. Kind of reminds me of your Father actually.” Izuku said, finishing tearing into Todoroki, making him continue glaring before being shocked out of it by being told he was acting his father.

“Wasn't that a little harsh Midoriya” Iida asked Midoriya

“He could have killed his classmates with his stupid actions he needs to hear this and face his actions” He responded to his robotic classmate.

“Still we are early in the year so he has time to improve. We all start without knowledge and ech will grow on our own; it just depends on who wants to grow.” Nedzu says to class encouraging them to try better except for Bakugou who just tsked

**“Well said principle now we need to get going if we want to finish class on time so the next teams you are up”** . All Might said getting the class refocused

After this the class continued without much else getting in the way and thankfully for the Last two teams no Izuku to tear into them causing them to question how can he be so kind and stuttering sunshine one moment and ripping into them another. As the class ended All Might nodded.

“ **Good job class I need to bring the recordings to the staff room so you are dismissed back to class now watch as a Hero goes as if he has somewhere to be”** All Might yells as he runs out of the room to transform back leaving the students with Nedzu

“Well it was nice to meet you children but I must go now as well best of luck with your academics” Nedzu said walking to the door. “ Oh and Midoriya” Nedzu said

“Yes sensei” Izuku asked 

“I hope your team is ready because tomorrow we battle. A way to test your tactics and see if you can recognize forms of manipulation used on you. Best of luck my student” Nedzu said walking out of the room causing Izuku to shiver

“I have 2 fears” Izuku shuddered at the tone Nedzu used.

What could be as bad as Nedzu” Kaminari asked

“You’ve never met Pony after Monoma made her mad” Izuku replied

“Pony” Jirou questioned

“Class B students” Izuku answered

____________________

After school ended Izuku and Ochako said goodbye to Tokoyami and Izuku signing goodbye to Koda as he learned basic greetings and goodbyes for his classmate. 

As they meet up with Pony He introduces the two as they walk to the train station as Izuku was tutoring Pony in Japanese tonight, having improved over the months working with Izuku.

When they finish for the night Pony cheered stretching causing Izuku to blush

As she sees his blush she also blushes before grabbing her stuff and running out the door. Having one thought.  _ “Why did my heart start beating at his blush I know he’s cute, kind smart and- ahhhh I have to call mom later _ ” She thought as she made it to the train station

____________________

Meanwhile back with Izuku

_ “Why did I blush why. No can I really have a crush on her but all the knowledge I have is the Romance movies my mom makes me watch with her.” _ Izuku thought

_ “I can deal with this later. I need to make sure my team is complete for tomorrow. Nedzu is smarter than me and will most likely beat me but I won't go down without a fight I look forward to Friday tomorrow”  _

_ _____________________ _

  
  


Next chapter will be pony’s talk with her mother, Battle between Izuku and Nedzu, and Lunch Break in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be completely honest izuku finding mvp stupid is also due to his quirk. He has his pokemon help him so he looks at events at this more as a contributory factor instead of who was the best factor
> 
> Also was izuku harsh on todoroki. Yes but I never liked how hakugure costume is just boots and glove and when he freezes the building he just walks


	15. Battle against a cryptid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to make this team for battles ahhhhh

(this Portion is all english)

It was Friday morning and Pony woke up in her apartment. It could get lonely being by herself but she was happy. As she walked into her kitchen she got on a call with her Mom. When she picked up she was wearing sweatpants and a shirt considering it was closer to night time there.

  
  


“Hi sweetie it’s good to see you. What’s wrong you normally don’t call so late or I guess in your case early.”

“Well you know how I told you I made a friend who tutors me in japanese and I don’t know what to think. When I think of him I constantly compliment him, I blush, I just don’t know what to due.

“Well sweetie to put it bluntly you're in love. Lucky you called me or your father might have booked a flight to interrogate him”

“MOM WHYYYY” Pony shouted before whispering back “and how can you be sure.”

“Two reasons one my mother's intuition was raging before you called me and 2 the way you describe him and his feelings are genuine and show not just pure infatuation. Just follow your heart sweetie”

“Thanks Mom” Pony replied ending the call

(Okay back to original writing format)

As she got off she continued working realizing that as she was talking she made a lot larger amount of food than she planned to. Still she figured she could share them with Izuku and his friends at lunch.

________________________

As Izuku and Pony met up before school they talked and she noticed something in his book bag pocket. “ Hey Izu why do you have a 3ds is your back pocket.” she asked him as they walked towards the school.

“ Ah well knowing nedzu when he asked me to make a team I thought it would be best to bring a Game with the team on it just in case, and wait what the heck is that?” He explained before confused seeing a crowd of reporters Stuck in the front of the school and when they walked up they were hounded with questions about All Might’s Teaching

“Excuse me can I ask a Question First” Izuku asked

“Sure” Reporter number 6 replied

“Do you all have a good lawyer?” Izuku asked in a tone that Pony knew well it meant he was planning something.

“What” Reporter number 2 asked shocked

“According to law you are not allowed to interview and ask minor questions without parents permission which you haven’t been given. Not only that Harassment is a crime as well. If anything about this goes up not only will your reputation be ruined; you would lose your job and forced to pay a fine and ruin you so either move out of the way or hope your lawyer is skilled enough to win with all of the evidence UA cameras recorded.” Izuku ranted as they suddenly parted like the red sea for him to walk through Pony to see Aizawa”

“Problem Child good handling of the Media get to class while I deal with the vultures”

“Got it aizawa sensei” Izuku replied cherry on the outside while panicking on the inside “ _ OH my god i just sassed a bunch of people in public what did I do”  _ he thought as he and pony split up occasionally glancing back at each other.

_______________________

As class started Aizawa slinked in the room with his sleeping bag before getting out and looking at the class and speaking 

“I reviewed the footage of yesterday's battle trial. Todoroki stops being reckless and learns to plan things through rather than relying on brute strength. Midoriya for my sake does not make it a habit crashing through windows and Bakugou grow up. You're not a toddler, you're lucky that the situation was diffused or you would have been suspended. The rest of yours reviews will be handed out; those were just the three major ones that needed addressing” Aizawa said while getting a variety of responses as nods, yes senseis, and a Tch.

“However there is more” Aizawa said getting the class’s attention

“ _ Not another pop quiz” _ they collectively though

“You need to pick a class president“

Suddenly the class Was up in uproar trying to nominate themselves while Izuku just stayed at his desk. After 3 minutes and 34 seconds of squabbling izuku timing it himself eventually it was proposed they vote which they eventually went with. In the end Izuku voted for Momo since while she and Iida had a good head on their shoulders He found Iida to be too stiff. In the end Izuku had 4 votes Momo had 2 and everyone else had 1 or zero except mineta who somehow had -7 votes. Izuku didn’t even know how he managed that.

As Izuku walked up to the front of the room he spoke up. “Thank you for voting for me but I can’t take the role/ A major part of my quirk needs me to send out each member and help train them and with my tutoring help of another student I won't have time so Yaoyorozu your now president... and I guess Iida can be vice president” Izuku said causing the class to nod and some to snicker at Iida being an afterthought Suddenly he looked at the time and realized it was time to head to his Class with Nedzu.

_________________________

Knock Knock

“Come in MIdoriya” Nedzu called, sitting at his desk.

“Hello sir I got the team planned like you asked” the teen responded.

Good after all I told you what team I made we will see how to strategize in a prepped battle when you know your opponent will try and manipulate you so lets get ready for your first test Midoriya or should I say Green”

“I’m never going to live that down will I but sure lets do this Trainer Cryptid” Izuku said pulling out his 3ds and somehow linking it’s wifi to the computerfor them to battle, The first battle between Trainer Green and Trainer Cryptid

Izuku first sent out his Infernape as a scout while nedzu sent out his clefable. So starting Izuku uses stealth rocks while nedzu uses toxic. Not knowing what nedzu would do next he selected flame thrower while nedzu used cosmic power making izuku realize the set. Magic guard with toxic, cosmic power, soft boil, and stored power making him glad Infernapewas a scout as he used U-turn and switched into his Staraptor while Clefable used cosmic power again and to quickly get rid of that clefable before it could start doing serious damage Izuku used Final Gambit taking them both down to 5 pokemon.

As Izuku sent out Infernape again Nedzu sent out Regirock causing Izuku to use close combat for damage but only do around 30 percent health and Regirock used stealth rocks making it so switching would hurt him to as he used close combat again to realize him using iron defence making his attack not as strong but clicked again as nedzu used rest before finishing infernape off with a single rockslide after a chesto berry activation. 

This caused Izuku to send out his secret weapon steelix while nedzu knowing rockslide wouldn’t be enough damage sent out Registeel to be hit by an iron tail doing little damage. Then Nedzu used curse as Izuku used his secret weapon Mega evolved and then used dragon tail switching to regice doing large amounts of damage. When struck by an ice beam izuku finished Regice off with an iron tail knocking out regice.

When registeel came out Steelix tanked an earthquake and landed a fire fang doing around a third damage before using dragon tail next turn and sending out regirock again. Using rock slide Steelix was at low health so Izuku hit with an iron tail doing half health with a crit he was satisfied with his work as Steelix went down.

Izuku then took a risk of sending out his Ninetails. After the drought activated Izuku selected nasty plot as ninetails was brought down to 1 hp due to her focus sash. Selecting solar beam regirock was defeated. Then Nedzu sent out a registeel who got hit by a flamethrower bringing it down to around 15% health while burning while nedzu used iron head taking down Ninetails.

Then izuku sent out his Ferrothorn and used leech seed as nedzu switched to slowking. Izuku then proceeded to use toxic as the ferrothrom was hit by a flamethrower. While he gained some health back from leech seed leftovers combo izuku then used protection while nedzu used a calm mind instead. Risking it, Izuku used an iron head doing just enough damage so that he would be taken down by the toxic same round as he went down to a flamethrower bringing nedzu to his last pokemon and nedzu two. 

Izuku sent out his swellow who Izuku knew couldn’t oneshot registeel so Izuku used a brave bird and umbreon used wish swallows toxic orb activating. Then Umbreon used protection which mixed with leftovers brought him to max health. Using a facade against the swellow was done major damage by toxic. Then the game ended swellow using facade again doing a crit to umbreon as both fall nedzu winning with registeel still remaining

“I can see you had a good plan by using a scout to see what I would do and that steelix which I did not expect”

“Nedzu you know that I only got as far as I did thanks to luck and you going easy on me. Heck if Umbreon used protect or I didn’t hit a crit you would still have 2 left not to mention I can tell you went easy on the sets” Izuku replied

“Be that as it may, this was your first chance and while I agree you had some luck It still makes a way into planning.” Nedzu said. “However despite you losing I would say that you have passed the test. You recognize some instances where I tried to bait you and acted better than others. Remember your first real test on manipulation is Wednesday then after you will next team idea” Nedzu finished as izuku smiled

As Izuku nodded and smiled cheered up he left to head to lunch feeling better class having ended leaving nedzu in his office alone. “ _ To be honest I didn’t expect you to beat more than 3 and while I easily could have prevented the 5th one four is still impre _ ssiv _ e his team besides the water weakness was well balanced _ ” Nedzu thought as Izuku left his classroom.

(This chapter is already longer than I thought it would be. Next time will definitely have the lunch breakin, however I am going to leave this chapter off here. Also yes I did this battle in Showdown against myself to make sure knockouts were realistic. My izuku one just got lucky in the battle so I added it over here. I know these sets aren’t the best competitively however for their purpose they got it done)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter izuku reveals his fourth mon and the lunch break in happens


	16. Breakin and Mayhem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly dialogue with major plot points in

Izuku walked to the lunch room and got a bowl of katsudon. Afterwards he went to sit at his table which included Him, Pony, Ochako, Tokoyami, and the shy Koda.

“Man That english test was hard,” Ochako said as Izuku and Pony just shrugged. 

“Hey just because you know english doesn’t mean we are all good. She complained

“True would you like to switch and have classes with principal” Izuku asked as Pony stared at her

“Man, that english test was hard but fair and manageable. What about you?” Ochako replied

“Midoriya quick question why do you limit yourself to three Pokemon?” Tokoyami asked switching topics of the conversation.

“Well in every game you can have up to 6 on a team. If I am limited to that I want to have time to think and varrie the team. Not to mention I already have four I just haven’t shown one (Remember chapter 3 9 month training I remember this is just when I brought it) . Come on out Riptide” Izuku spoke

Suddenly a small blue creature appeared. It had a rounded head and a squirrel-like tail while resembling a turtle. Then It spoke “Squirt Squirtle” the proud mon

“Did Squirtle just really say Cowabunga” Koda asked staring at the tiny mon.

“I’m sure he watched to much tmnt but this proves it” Izuku muttered

“Here I made some food this morning and made too much. How about you try one it might make you feel better” Pony said while slightly blushing. She opened the box of food to show some rice balls as Izuku grabbed 2 umeboshi filled ones, handing one to squirtle and took a bite of his eyes sparkling before he spoke.

“These Donuts are great. Jelly filled are my favorite. Nothing beats a Jelly filled donut”

Suddenly Izuku shivered as he looked over and saw Pony with a dark aura surrounding her causing Izuku to gulp in fear Tokyami and the others backing away from her helping plan Izuku’s funeral. “I spent all morning making that Onigiri for you to say that.

“I’m sorry I was joking. They were really good and I never complained.” Izuku said in fear of what was going to happen. Suddenly an alarm went off making Pony’s aura go away as everyone started panicking rushing out near the exit with Izuku asking what happened.

As A third year told them that it was a level three security breach Tokoyami yelled that it was the press. Causing them to make a plan to get everyone attention. Suddenly Izuku had an Idea and brought out Dawn and told the group.

All at once Izuku and Dawn teleported near the front and proceeded to use double teams. These clones teleported around the cafeteria, one teleporting just in time to accidentally sent Iida who started going off the ground near the front to warn people was to the ground face first causing the copy to wince Then the Disarming voice happened. The sound stops people and makes them cover their ears as the clones disappear and they look forward to see Izuku giving them a disappointed look.

“If anyone looked outside you would have seen it was the press. And even if it wasn’t your panic causing you to trample others would have made things worse. You are UA students for crying out loud. I’m not mad at any of you. Just disappointed.” Izuku spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear causing some to look down in shame.

After the press was dealt with everyone headed to class. Their caterpillar- I mean the teacher gave them a look. “Congratulations you survived the first week. Just so you know Monday you have an off campus trip so prepare yourselves. With that said do what you want I’m taking a nap”

So as the class talked Izuku got out the leftover Onigiri Pony gave him and started snacking on them. Sending out his team one at a time to share with them. This of course surprised most the class as they didn’t know where Riptide came from. Suddenly Koda came forward and started having a conversation with squirtle, shocking the class more. “He can talk” they thought as they only ever saw him sign.

“His quirk lets him talk to animals. Of course he can talk. He's just shy” Ochako said, tilting her head. Izuku and Tsuyu were both proud of her bluntness at the class's momentary stupidity as class ended.

_______________________

Since the author couldn’t think of anything interesting to write about what happened over the weekend He just decided to timeskip to Monday.

_______________________

As the Students headed into the homeroom Izuku had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. As the students headed to their seat Izuku sent out Grim Rabbit out to play with. 

Then Aizawa crawled into the room looking somehow more sleep deprived than normal. “Okay Hellspawns we are going off campus today fore training.” he said while holding up a sign with the words rescue written on it. Causes the class to cheer out. “Silence” Aizawa shouted, shutting up the class. “You can choose to wear your hero costumes or not. It is up to you if you think it is suitable for now.”

The class scurried to the locker rooms. The students got on their costumes and headed out to the bus.

“Everybody pair up with one other person and make a line so we can get on” Iida said as he somehow got a whistle to use.

“Iida did you at least look at the bus to see the layout” Momo asked

As Iida took a second to look into the bus and saw it had an open layout he clutched his chest before saying out loud “Drats foiled by the layout of the bus”. The class mostly chuckled at his blunder as they got on getting into seats.

___________________________________

Partway through the bus ride Asu- “call me tsuyu”... Did she just break the fourth wall to tell me that? “Yes ribbit” Tsuyu replied as I went and fixed the fourth wall. 

Anyway partway through the bus Tsuyu looked towards Izuku and asked him a question. “Midoriya-chan your quirk is quite confusing. What exactly are the drawbacks besides only one at a time?”

“It may seem strong but it has quite the drawback.” Izuku says as he lets out Dawn. “I can only have them in their first form. Not only that but legendaries are off limits and I have to raise them myself.”

“Yeah but even then it’s a real hero quirk. It’s powerful, flashy, and versatile.” Kirishima said.

“Kirishima Your quirk is wonderful. The ability to harden your body To defend yourself and others as well as attack is wonderful. Once you realize that you will be a wonderful hero.”

Thanks man but the real powerhouses here are you, Todoroki, and Bakugou” Kirishima said

“Yeah but bakugou is to temperamental to be popular ribbit” Tsuyu replied

“WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE FROG-BITCH” Bakugou yelled at her

“See” she said pointing at him

“Quiet down everyone we’re here” Aizawa responded as they got out of the bus to see the Usj as well as rescue hero 13.

“Oh my god it’s 13 she’s like my favorite hero” Ochako squealed

“Glad to see that I have a fan. Now I have 3 no 4 actually 5” Thirteen started before getting themselves lost in their point

“ _ It keeps going up” _ the class thought.

Thirteen starts giving their speech on how quirks while dangerous can be used to help before Kaminari spoke up. “Uh sensei are their fake villains forus to fight to”

Everybody looks down to see a mass vortex of purple fog stepping out of it a group of villains led by a man covered in hands.

“EVERYBODY STAND BACK” Aizawa yelled. “This is not training. Those are real Villains” He Continued in a normal voice after he got the classes attention. 

And thus The USJ Invasion had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no jelly filled donut regrets


	17. Party at the Usj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really excited for this so the chapter was sooner than I expected

“EVERYBODY STAND BACK” Aizawa yelled. “This is not training. Those are real Villains” He Continued in a normal voice after he got the classes attention.

“Hm I see 13 and Eraserhead but where is All Might after al he was scheduled to be here”

“So you're the ones that let the press in. 13 evacuate the students'' Aizawa said putting on his goggles

“Sensei you can’t be seriously can’t be thinking of going down alone your fighting stylish not suited for this large of group attacks.” Izuku yelled at

“No hero is a one trick pony” Aizawa said jumping down

As Aizawa jumped down he sprung forward and punched one random thug in the gut causing him to hunch over as he then grabbed his head and jumped kicking him to the ground knocked out

“The schedule said All Might and 13 would be here who’s this guy” A random thug yelled out

“Who cares, there's one of him and multiple of us. We have him stuck here with us, he must be crazy” a villain with a finger gun quirk arrogantly said, aiming at him only to be confused when it wouldn’t activate. “Wait what” the crook said before being knocked out to an elbow to the face

“That’s your first mistake,” Aizawa said, staring at the villains. “You see I’m not stuck here with you. You're trapped here with me.

“Fools he’s Eraserhead he can erase your quirk with a glance” A random villain yelled out

“Oh well then are you able to eraser Mutant quirks like mine” A four armed villain said charging at Aizawa

“No however I made countermeasure for people like you” Aizawa said unraveling his scarf and wrapping the villain slamming his against another blinking as well as looking at another villain allowing Kurogiri to warp to the steps

__________________________________

“Even when surrounded he is able to battle efficiently. They seem to be in disorder as the slightest change puts them out of order meaning that they are basically cannon fodder to tire us out” Izuku muttered as Iida put a hand on him

“Midoriya now is not the time to analyze we need to get out of here” Iida said shaking Izuku out of it

“Everybody come on” 13 said bringing the students to the door before a warp appeared Kurogiri at them now.

“I’m afraid I can not let you do that” Kurogiri said

“Hello We are the league of villains and we are here to kill All Might However my job is to separate you” Kurogiri continued on politely

Suddenly Bakugou and Kirishima charged at him to strike only for them to go through him

“That was almost a close one to bad you will not succeed” He said warping them away to one of the zones.

The students started grouping up ready to defend themselves however Kurogiri opened portals below them warping most of the students to different zones Shoji managed to get a few out of the way with his arms.

_________________________

Falling down Izuku opens his eyes to see a large body of water. He was falling with now way to stop. As he crashed into the water he saw a shark headed villain heading towards him. The villain's jaw opened saying something about a fresh meal. Izuku had his pokeball in his hand

Then the villain kicked away tsuyu grabbing izuku with her tongue jumping onto the boat with him and mineta. As they land ignoring the fact that the ship was intact in the shipwreck zone they see a pool filled with villains. Then Mineta panics

“Wait, we are stuck, what are we going to do? We can't fight them, we're just students. Let's just wait here for All Might to arrive.” Mineta started to panic.

“Who’s to say he’ll arrive in time we need to solve this ourselves” Izuku said

“Besides if they are here to kill All Might they must have a way ribbit” Tsuyu replied

“Then what are we supposed to do” Mineta wailed before he was slapped by tsuyu shutting him up.

“ No, I say we have the advantage here,” Izuku said, causing the others to look at him. “True all the villains are suited for this area but Tsuyu has a quirk suited for this environment meaning they do not know our quirks or else they would have sent her somewhere else.”

“So how do we beat a group of villains outnumbering us then” Tsuyu asked.

“ _ What would Nedzu-sensei do” _ Izuku thought before grinning, scaring his two classmates. “ _ He would trick them into doing the work for him” _

_ “ _ Mineta when I say go throw your hair into the water but avoid the villains trust me” Izuku said as Mineta just did as he was told. The Villains started avoiding them before the shark headed villain looked up at them and shouted

“What are those suppose to do” He yelled to the kids

“Hahahahaha,” Izuku laughed, scaring everybody. “You see My classmate here has quite a strange quirk. His hair balls. Explode on physical contact. Since they float in the water instead of hitting it they will cause a massive explosion if you touch them” Izuku lied through his teeth looking at the villains with a smile on his face. 

Because of this All the villains started avoiding the quirk fearing for their lives if they accidentally touched them. What they didn’t notice was izuku releasing Riptide. The turtle standing on the edge of the boat. When the villains looked up again they saw the turtle dive near them swimming towards the bottom of the lake. One villain cased him

“I’ll make you turtle soup.” A gilled face villain said chasing the Pokemon

“Checkmate” Izuku said

“What” The Shark headed villain asked him. “How is this checkmate

“Riptide use Whirlpool” Izuku yelled. 

The lake suddenly started swirling. Riptide was seen at the bottom of the lake in his shell spinning as the water swirled around him. The villains being grouped up all got caught in the spinning him the water hitting each other injuring them. Suddenly Mineta’s quirk was sucked in hitting the villains however instead of exploding like they thought they would they were all stuck together trapped and disabled. The whirlpool stopped as Riptide came to the top of the lake. Using water gun and a newly learned rapid spin to rocket himself to the top of the ship back to Izuku

After making it to the top Riptide glowed. (Before anybody says anything remember Riptide had some levels on him before his introduction. Then he did a majority of the working beating a hoard of villains and evolves at level 16 so it makes sense)

Riptide had a pair of ears grow as his body also grew in size. His tail getting longer. Then the glowing stopped. And revealed was the turtle larger and now a slightly paler blue. And yelled out. “War Wartortle”

Izuku smiled pride in his voice “Good job Riptide”. Izuku looked at his classmates and gave them a smile, not his fake smile or his plotting one but a genuine smile of happiness. “Come on let's get out of here to the main plaza” 

Izuku and his group with the help of tsuyu jumping from the boat. They have succeeded in the first step of the attack. However it is just getting started.

(Next time on Izuku the pokestar We will have the students in the other zones facing their challenges)


End file.
